


Dust in the wind

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este fanfic podría haber sido un buen comienzo para la séptima. Dean echa de menos a Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust in the wind

**Título:** [Dust in the wind](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n8xC-RQ1W3g)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** Flexikuki

 **Personajes:** Dean, Castiel.

 **Fandom:** Supernatural.

 **Spoilers:** no. Podría ser un comienzo de la séptima, ¿por qué no?

 **Warning:** ninguno

 **Rating:** PG

 

 

 

**DUST IN THE WIND**

 

 

 

                Llevaban tres meses buscando a Dios. Bueno, a Castiel. Se habían tenido que ver con él indirectamente cuando les había mandado en distintas ocasiones una horda de ángeles para que abandonaran su empeño en buscarle. Los Winchester se negaron en rotundo. Ellos sólo querían recuperar al ángel que les había ayudado en todo en ese tiempo, a ese amigo leal que los apoyó y lo dio todo por ellos. No iban a dejar que un subidón de almas arruinaran su gracia.

                Dean comenzó a dudar de sí mismo y de lo que hacían una tarde, cuando se quedó mirándose al espejo y se vio más viejo y más cansado. En miles de ocasiones como esa, había levantado la mirada y siempre veía a Castiel tras él, robándole su espacio personal. Al principio pensó que, encontrarle en todas partes, era molesto y fastidioso. Con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que lo echaba de menos. Cas no era sólo un colega que había luchado con ellos y por ellos; era otro Winchester más, y ahora que necesitaba ayuda, porque la necesitaba, no iban a dejarle tirado.

                - Dean, ¿vamos?

                Dean apartó la mirada del espejo y la volvió para ver salir a Sam por la puerta rumbo al coche. Iban tras una pista y con suerte ésta vez lograrían dar con él.

                Asintió y antes de irse y de forma casi involuntaria, escribió con la yema del dedo sobre la superficie de la falsa chimenea. La capa de polvo ayudó a que el mensaje quedara bien visible cuando retiró la mano.

 

                _Miss you_

 

                Se dio la vuelta y fue tras Sam.

                Siete horas más tarde regresaron a la habitación. No habían logrado nada, sólo perder un poco más las esperanzas de que algún día lograrían dar con él. Había venido hablando eso precisamente con Sam en el coche de vuelta al motel y no le había gustado la resolución de su hermano.

                - Dean. Tenemos que admitirlo; Cas es Dios y no vamos a poder encontrarle en la vida. No hay ningún conjuro, ni ritual ni nada que pueda invocarle –abrió la puerta de la habitación y le dejó pasó-. ¿No crees que si algo así existiera, no lo habrían usado ya para invocar a Dios alguna que otra vez?

                - ¿Quién te dice que no se haya hecho?

                - Eso es algo muy gordo. Habría quedado escrito en alguna parte –se encogió de hombros-. Y Bobby lo sabría.

                Dean torció la cara. No quería admitirlo.  No quería darle a Sam la razón.

                - No quiero dejar de buscar a Cas. Es nuestro amigo.

                Sam lo miró. Sabía lo importante que ese ángel era para su hermano. Aparte de él y Bobby, Castiel era lo único que Dean tenía y era normal que se aferrara a él con uñas y dientes.

                - Te entiendo –Sam se hurgó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y sacó un billete-. Yo solo digo que algún día tendrás que rendirte a lo evidente. Por cierto, hoy me toca a mí ir a por la cena. ¿Te traigo lo de siempre?

                Dean asintió. Sam cerró la puerta y sus pasos se fueron alejando cada vez más hasta perderse a lo lejos.

                Con paso cansado y arrastrando los pies, Dean se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró sobre una silla. Luego caminó errante por la habitación. Quizás Sam tenía razón; a lo mejor Castiel ya no era Castiel nunca más y era el momento de dejarle ir.

                Caminó hacia el baño y volvió la cabeza para fijarse en las letras que había dejado escritas antes sobre el mueble. Se acercó y por un momento pensó que la vista le fallaba. Al lado de sus palabras había otra caligrafía totalmente distinta, algo torcida pero elegante. Dean lo memorizó para siempre.

 

 

                _Miss you too, Dean_

 

 

No, no iba a rendirse. Iba a encontrar a Cas.


End file.
